NCIS Family
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: N.C.I.S is a family, every agent pitches in because 'it takes a village to raise a child'.


[Co-Written via role play]

The day past as she waited for her daughter to come home. She missed her laughing in the house as she cleaned up a bit before she made more of a mess.

Sarah could be heard before she was seen, the door opened. Jethro was on a case and Abby had brought her home for him. Sarah was singing and jumping around hyper and Abby wasn't much calmer.

She shakes her head as she walked over. "Hey sweetie."

Sarah giggled running to her mother and throwing herself into her arms, "Mommy!" she screeched happily

She laughed hugging her tightly. "Hi princess "

Sarah giggled happily as she clung tightly to her mother, telling her all about her day. She had gone with her father to N.C.I.S for the day, and spent most of it running around and causing chaos with Abby.

She shakes her head smiling as she smirked. She hoped that tony mcgee and ziva didn't mind. She looked at her little girl excited.

Sarah giggled, as Abby started telling Jen about Tony running around with Sarah on his shoulders, and Sarah falling asleep on Ziva after being read to, and Sarah's 'skills' at obtaining candy as the majority of agents in the building stopped by to see the daughter of the director or NCIS.

She smirked hearing her talk about their day. Its nice that Sarah and Tony gotten along with each other again.

Tony had managed to win her round with trips to the cinema, he had sat through many kids movies with her, and gotten her hyper many times on candy and soda. She loved that he sneaked her into MTAC to use the big screen for a movie. Her favorite movie at the moment was like any other little girl, 'Frozen'. Tony lost count as to how many times he had watched it but knew it was too many times when he quoted Ana!

Cynthia had been against the idea of MTAC being used as a private theatre but with some 'convincing' from Jethro who was still acting director, she soon stopped complaining about it. MTAC still was used for its actual purpose but now the agents rather enjoyed using it as a cinema even if they had to endure children's movies every time. Even agents from other teams began to join in to watch the movies, although DiNozzo had decided to charge them to enter, the charge was candy! Of course Sarah loved the idea and thought it was hilarious. Knowing that sending home a hyper Sarah every time she visited NCIS was most likely not what her boss wanted, Cynthia hid some of the candy. Otherwise they would have had a sick child on their hands from the amount of candy that the staff gave her.

It seemed like the agents simply could not resist saying yes to her, she had learnt from the best. She had learnt from her parents.

The team loved to have the little girl in the bull pen with them, it gave them a break from their work and it kept everyone amused, whether it were the team, other agent teams or even visiting officials.

She had been invited to various birthday parties of the children of multiple agents, and had spent a day at the FBI after a young female agent took to her during a dual investigation with NCIS.

Sarah and Abby continued telling Jen all about the day they had had, sleeping on Ziva, running around with DiNozzo, the candy that was given to her, the lunch the ladies in the cafeteria made her which included hot chocolate fudge cake and strawberry milkshake and all the other crazy things that she had done with the help of the other agents.

She yawned softly as she snuggled into her mother, and Abby said goodnight to them both before leaving. Hyped on Caf Pow as per usual, Abby almost bounced along the pathway to her car.

Jen heard about there day and knows the child is in need of such homemade cooking. So she gotten to work. She lays sarah down on the couch kissing her forehead as she made her ways towards the kitchen. She made all of sarah's favorites. Mac and cheese, with a hint of veggies of course, pasta, bread, pork chops and such. She made it all so her little girl can eat.

When she was finished cooking, she portioned it out. Some for today and froze the rest for when she had to go away for a convention, jethro can easily heat it in the oven before burning down the kitchen. She smiled as she washed the dishes and was tired. She didn't mind as she heard the door open and walked over smiling."Hello Jet. Welcome home." It smelt very good inside the house. It was home cooked food and a little bit of love.

Sarah was fast asleep on the sofa before Jen had even begun to cook in the kitchen, the smell of the food filled the house as the little girl snuggled into the blanket covering her.

The blanket had been a gift from Ducky's mother, a handmade quilt with patterns of pink and white covering it and a soft base. Sarah loved it. It had been a present for her birthday. The first birthday she had had with her parents. The first birthday party she had ever had. The first birthday that had actually been celebrated. She hadn't known what to do with the presents at first and thanked people for the colourfully wrapped boxes, not knowing what to do with them and thinking that people were randomly giving her boxes. She had decided that birthdays were very very strange. That was until she was shown that they actually unwrap to reveal toys and games.

Macaroni cheese was her favourite meal, she especially loved her mother's. Jethro had attempted to make it for her once but Sarah took one bite of it, pulled a face and spat it out straight away, wiping her tongue and making funny noises. Jethro had laughed and agreed how gross it tasted. Chinese was on the menu that night. Whenever Jen went away, Jethro always ended up ordering in take out, he found it 'easier' and it was something that Sarah would eat because his cooking skills were... non existent.

Jethro smiled, smelling the food as he came in and his stomach grumbled. All he had had all day was coffee, his day had been hectic and lunch was something he always seemed to skip. Then again he knew that his wife was an amazing cook and he could 'save himself' for her cooking later in the day. He loved the smell of pork chops, something that Sarah always refused to eat and would push around her plate. Jethro would wait until Jen wasn't looking and eat Sarah's too. He would swap her, his vegetables for her pork chop. Both seemed happy with that arrangement, and thought it was their 'secret'. There was never any issue with Sarah eating her vegetables, and fruit. It just happened that the majority of agents seemed to bribe her with candy. Ziva however would sit with her and share her lunch which usually consisted of things such as falafel, and chopped raw vegetables with a hummus dip. She would pack extra knowing that Sarah preferred to share her lunch than to eat what any other agents attempted to give her for lunch.

Jethro took his wife into his arms and kissed her softly, he always missed his wife when he was at work and hated to be away from his family.


End file.
